charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tai
Described as no more than a brute of a demon, Tai was an Upper-Level demonic being that sought power in the Underworld so he hired a Demonic Sorceress known as Zira to locate a source of power he could use to gain status and be recognized for his self-proclaimed greatness. However, his desire for power paired with his brutality led to a betrayal that resulted in his destruction. Quick Facts Species: Demon Breed: Unknown Gender: Male Hair Color: Bald Eye Color: Blue Hiring Zira Seeking glory and power in the Underworld, Tai believed it could be done using magic and sorcery so he found the demonic sorceress named Zira and demanded that she and her servant find a magical answer to give him the power he sought. : Little did Tai know that Zira was plotting against him, hoping to use whatever power she and her servant found on herself to imbue her with enough power to kill Tai. After Tai threatened Zira, she was adamant that her servant find something or someone that could help in her plot to destroy the demon, as she believed it was time for women to rule in the Underworld because she was not going to answer to another brute of a demon like she did for centuries with the Source. Zira's Plot to Destroy Tai When her servant discovered that an ancient power had been unearthed, known as The Golden Belt of Gaea, Zira plotted to use it's power to achieve her goal of destroying Tai. Although the Belt's power could not be harnessed by evil, she and her servant schemed to use Billie Jenkins, who accidently placed the Belt on herself, causing her to gain immense power and a desire to create equality against men and women. : Unbeknownst to Tai, Zira and her servant planned to find Billie and manipulate her into thinking that they were on her side, when it came to it being women's time to dominate in society and trick her into vanquishing Tai. Encounter with Billie As Tai and his minions trapped an innocent in an alley, they were preparing to move in on the young woman, but Billie arrived wearing the belt and thwarted Tai with an energy bolt, saving the woman. Tai's Destruction Zira was successful locating Billie and planted a seed of doubt in her against the Charmed Ones in case they told her not use the powers of the Belt, telling Billie that the three sisters would not understand her way of thinking because they were afraid of change. While speaking to Zira, the Charmed Ones summoned Billie back to them and they tried to convince her that they had to get the Belt off of her. She told them Zira was right and she went back to Magic School where Zira was waiting for her and Tai to return. : Billie returned to the school and told Zira that she right and that she was ready to do as Zira wanted. Tai then appeared and Zira told Billie to vanquish him. Using the powers of the Belt, Billie destroyed Tai and his minions along with Zira's servant in fiery blasts into oblivion. With Tai dead, Zira believed she could now reign supreme in the Underworld, using Tai's death as a mechanism to instill fear and respect for her in the demonic community. : But Leo Wyatt and the Charmed Ones quickly appeared in the school and cast a spell removing the Belt from Billie. Knowing that evil could not wear theh Belt, Paige orbed it onto Zira making her meet the same fate as Tai. References Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by Billie Jenkins Category: Season 8